creepypastafanficfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zero the silent
Era una fredda sera di fine Ottobre inizio Novembre con il suo freddo glaciale che congelava l'aria,era una sera di quelle spente in cui le uniche luci presenti erano quelle dei lampioni distanti tra loro che illuminavano il freddo asfalto . Quelle uniche luci distanti tra loro che creavano una sensazione di ansia quando non ti trovavi sotto la luce,come se ci fosse qualcuno nell' ombra che ti aspetta e avvolte quelle sensazioni si dimostrano più vere che mai. Questa e la storia di un ragazzo che dice in una sua lettera di essersi salvato dal attentato di zero , il ragazzo che fù ritrovato morto presentava gravi ferite,lesioni,tagli e segni che secondo i medici erano stati causati da aghi però di proporzioni enormi. Era..... il mio solito e noioso giorno di scuola aspettando come senpre il suono della canpanella per sfuggire da quello che era cinsiderato un carcere , mentre il mio disperato tentativo di restare sveglio alla noiosa spiegazione della profesoressa tra i banchi iniziava a espandersi un nome e varie infirmazioni .quel nome tra vari bisbigli giunse pure alle mie orecchie ovvero quello di zero .Inizialmente questo nome mi scosse facendomi gelare fino all'ultima goccia di sangue che avevo in corpo però non riuscivo a spiegarmi il motivo di tale reazione, mi sembrava famigliare come se fosse un nome del mio passato che non riuscivo a collegare a niente.Mentre la mia mente vagava nel tentativo di collegare quel nome mi giunsero altre informazioni e pettegolezzi su questo zero , tutti erano d'accordo : capelli bianchi come la neve e in disordine , occhi inespressivi neri , una pelle pallida che mi fece pensare alle numerose creepypasta che avevo letto , pantaloni rossi con varie cuciture come la maglietta però di un rosso più intenso che faceva contrasto con il ciondolo che portava con un cerchio e una croce al contrario , una giacca nera come la notte con vari dettagli blu e quelle che erano le sue armi ovvero una cintura piena di siringhe di diverso colore e la più grande, quella che usava come ara.Tutti erano d'accordo su questi particolari però, su un dettaglio la classe se no il mondo intero si divideva in due, c'era chi sosteneva che zero fosse un ragazzo ￼ e altri chi fosse una ragazza con due piccoli buon non sulla testa e il resto dei capelli sciolti, però i miei pensieri e le discordanze tra i miei compagni furono interrotte dal suono della campanella ,così tutti ci apprestiamo a uscire il più velocemente possibile da quella trappola mortale che era la scuola.Stavo ancora pensando a quel nome e dove lo avessi sentito , non volevo più pensarci e così presi il mio telefono e iniziai a sentire musica a tutto volume e funzionò! La mia mente era libera non avevo più in mente zero però la mia mente era così tanto presa dalla musica che non mi resi conto della strada che stessi facendo ritrovandomi in un luogo sperduto con accanto un bosco ,i cui alberi erano completamente spogli e alcuni bruciati dovuto all' incendio accaduto qualche settimana fa ."non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi" dissi tra me e me .Conoscevo quel bosco era vicino casa mia e quindi anziché fare il giro lungo e circondare la foresta se sarei andato tutto trotto nella foresta sarei arrivato a casa anche perché stava iniziando a fare buio e quindi non avrei voluto rischiare di ritrovarmi tutto solo al buio.Iniziai a incamminarmi in quella ditta ma pillola foresta da qui filtrava la luce dei lampioni accanto alla strada oppure quella dei fari Delle macchine che passavano . Iniziai a pensare che la mia fosse stata una pessima idea finché i le mie paure e il silenzio non fu interrotto da il suono di un ramoscello che si spezzò alle mie spalle , mi girai di scatto pensando che fosse chi sa chi aspettandomi di tutto persino Slenderman ma non fu così,erano 2 ragazzi che a prima vista potevano avere tra i 14-16 anni e un dettaglio inquietante era che erano perfettamente uguali se non fosse che uno era una ragazza dai capelli lunghi e il secondo un ragazzo. " Chi siete ..vi siete persi per caso?" Domandai mi inquietavano moltissimo per un semplice motivo avevano i capelli bianchi e la pelle chiarissima come aveva descritto i miei compagni ma pensai che stavi diventando matto , non era strano vedere dei Albini era una condizione normale come tutte le altre ." Se vi siete persi vi posso aiutare" chiesi essendo che non diedero risposta alla mia prima domanda ma ..non risposero neanche adesso , non so il perché ma la loro presenza mi dava una particolare nostalgia ma allo stesso tempo nostalgia.I due ragazzi avanzarono verso di me e con una voce bassa e leggera mi dissero " Kevin non ti ricordi di noi" In quel momento qualcosa scatto nella mia mente, capi quella sensazione di nostalgia che mi davano ...erano due amici che avevo considerato immaginari che la mia mente creava per solitudine. Loro mi dicevano ￼di essere veri e di non essere inventati,si facevano chiamare zero entrambi ma con il tempo la mia mente la mia mente gli aveva calcolati come amici immaginari e presto mi scordai di loro . I 2 ragazzi fecerò dei passi più Ticino a me e sul loro volto si era creato un ghigno inquietante, come se consapevoli del fatto che erano riusciti a farmi provare una tale paura ,come se avessi visto la porte in faccia.Iniziai a indietreggiare per poi scappare in direzione di casa in un disperato tentativo di salvezza ma in vano.correvo e correvo ma la casa mi sembrava sempre più lontana e ogni volta sentivo la loro agghiacciante risata che mi entrava in testa come un Echo, intanto intorno a me si stavano creando vari specchi , "Tutto ciò mi sembra surreale" Pensava la mia mente. Il bosco leggermente bruciatoe casa mia erano spariti e al loro posto si era creato un laboratorio pieno di specchi.Ero completamente confuso ma allo stesso tempo una grande paura mi stava attraversando il corpo , non riuscivo a muovere un solo muscolo come se il mio intero corpo si fosse congelato sul momento . Pero la qualcosa nella mia testa mi fece sbloccare al suono Delle loro risate .continuai a cagare per qualche minuto e ogni dannata volta le loro risate si sentivano sempre più vicino però ogni volta che mi voltavo non c'era nessuno. Vagai per quello che mi sembrava un' eternità e a ogni passo sentivo la testa pi leggera e ben presto capì il motivo ,tutto ebbe un senso quando mi accorsi del mio riflesso che fino ad allora non avevo fatto caso e quella scena mi fece accapponare la pelle: erano zero che tenevano per mano un bambino che ero io ,poi visi la scritta che c'è sulla cornice dello specchio " A ogni tuo passo il tuo passato vera cancellato così saremmo solo noi e tu " A ogni mio passo i miei ricordi scivolavano via sempre di più e quando si accorsero che ormai sapevo cosa stavano facendo si girarono "Se saremmo solo noi come tuo ricordo allora non ti dimenticai mai più di noi " A quel punto ne avevo abbastanza , volevo uscire da quel posto all'istante e a quel punto mi accorsi di una cosa che stava brillando in un angolo era un martello pieno di sangue dietro a alcuni specchi rotti "Quello che mi serviva" Presi il martello con l'unica intenzione di rompere quel dannato specchio in qui quei 2 sembrano dei angeli che giocavano con un bambino ma....inrealta sotto quella finta aureola c'erano le corna.Senza esitare presi il martello e lo scaraventai ￼ contro lo specchio che si ruppe in mille pezzi .Ero a quel punto soddisfatto però ....tutto quel labirinto si riempì di riflessi loro e poi..... sentì un' interferenza nelle orecchie, quando rispresi ￼ coscienza e il rumore spari avevo le mani piene di sangue e intorno alle tutti i specchi erano a pezzi , ancora stordito e sanguinante cercai di alzarmi e preso il martello per proteggermi,vagai per qualche manciata di minuti cercando nel mio vano tentativo di non calpestare i pezzi di vetro ferirmi ulteriormente . Sentì sempre il rumore di vetri calpestati ma realizzai subito che erano troppi rumori per essere solo quelli di una sola persona .A quel punto mi ero stancato avrei voluto tornare a casa e sperare che questo fosse solo un brutto sogno così azzardai la cosa più folle che e potessi fare "ZERO ORA BASTA HAI AVUTO QUELLO CHE VOLEVI ORA MI RICORDO DI VOI,E ORA TUTTO PUO TORNARE COME PRIMA...giusto" gridai a squarciagola ... nessuna risposta, nessuna interferenza,nessuna risata solo un silenzio tombale , inquietante , l'unica cosa che sentivo in quel momento era il battito accelerato del mio cuore . Questo mi inquieta Aa e poi... sentì qualcosa colpirmi da dietro , mi girai di scatto e vidi quel ragazzo con un' enorme siringa il cui ago era conficcato nella mia schiena .La sua espressione era cupa , fredda , senza alcun accenno di emozione. Cercai di divincolarmi la la ragazza mi appariva da davanti e mi disse "Niente sarà più come prima , tu ci hai dimenticato e ora pagherai CON LA TUA VIATA" In quel momento cercai di scappare pero leisi scaravento su di me bloccandomi dalla glia e con i artigli ti ferro che aveva inizio a ferirmi ovunque, gli tirai un calcio per spingerla indietro e così ebbi l'opportunità di scappare,mi ageappai alla vita con tutto ciò che avevo però il mio tentativo fu bloccato da lui mi colpì alla testa con la sua siringa da dietro che mi fece cadere e perdere i sensi ma prima di calare nel buio gli senti dire "non preoccuparti ora andrà tutto per il meglio ...amico" Questo e quello che c'era scritto nella lettera, il ragazzo fu ritrovato da sua madre in una scena spaventosa: il ragazzo tutto ferito con tagli e segni con 2 enormi tagli sulle guance che poi sono state ricucire per creare un sorriso ￼ , gli occhi sono stati rimossi come altri organi tra cui il cuore e presentava una grave ferita dietro la testa probabilmente a un forte urto e pezzo dello specchio dietro di lui erano conficcati ovunque , l'oggetto con cui fu rotto lo specchio era un martello ritrovato in cucina insieme alla lettera .adesso i numerosi casi del killer con la siringa sono ancora strani e questo e un altra sua vittima ma desso sappiamo che sono in 2 a collaborare e adesso ha anche un nome ..zero.